Against his front door
by HopelessHeart
Summary: He would've had a heart attack if he knew what had just happened against his front door.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yay, my OTP! I missed my babies together. In my head Santana is stealing Rachel from Quinn, and I found that horrifying. So! I found this prompt in gleekinkmeme (which means is basically PWP, so you've been warned), and I liked it and I needed to clear my mind from horrible, horrible things so I gave it a try, and I hope you like it! =)

* * *

><p><strong> Against His Front Door<strong>

"Just stay a little longer" Rachel whined, dragging Quinn with her towards her house.

She spent the evening at the restaurant Quinn was working at, and it was a pretty busy day which only meant they didn't have the chance to even have a little chat. They just shared the stolen little kisses on the cheek that Quinn gave her every now and then when she passed beside her to give the orders to the cook. Well, at least it wasn't a waste of time, she used most of that time to look over her folders searching for the perfect song to sing at sectionals.

"Oh no, I'm not going in there" Quinn said with a laugh, shaking her head, her pink mane moving along gracefully.

"Oh, come on, it's been a week already!" Rachel told her, stopping in front of her driveway. She knew why Quinn didn't want to stay, both her dads cars were in the driveway which meant they were home. Even if she begged and dropped on her knees, there was a little chance Quinn was going to get inside of the house.

"Did they stop blushing every time they see you?" Quinn asked with an amused smile playing on her lips.

"Not my daddy" Rachel mumbled dropping her head.

Quinn nodded and let out a laugh. "Then it's still no"

Rachel rolled her eyes, it was hilarious that she found the whole situation amusing.

"I want to be with you a little more" Rachel said, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck and burying her face in her girlfriend's chest. "We barely had time to talk today"

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning so we can walk together to school, alright? You'd have all that time to drive me insane with one of your rants"

"Quinn!"

"Stop whining, geez! It's embarrassing to look at them. They hadn't gotten over the pink hair and the nose ring and then they found me knuckled deep inside of their baby girl"

Rachel groaned and buried her head deeper in her girlfriend's chest, feeling the vibrations of her laugh. "Stop laughing about it! That was the most embarrassing moment in my whole life!" Rachel said pulling away from her and starting to walk towards the front door.

Quinn laughed again, following her. It was hilarious the glare Rachel threw her over her shoulder, and the crimson color in her cheeks. It was more cute than hilarious, actually. "Mine too, baby, that's exactly why I don't want to go inside"

Rachel ascended the front stairs and turned around with a pout. "Are you picking me up first hour tomorrow then?"

"I promise" Quinn said, closing the distance between them. Rachel was slightly taller than her because she was standing at the top of the stairs. "And anyway, I'll call you tonight like every night, so you won't miss me too much"

Rachel's face lit up at that. "You said it"

Quinn nodded and smiled at her girlfriend getting on her toes, capturing Rachel lips with her own. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and bit down hard on her lower lip, earning a low moan. Quinn knew Rachel was playing dirty; because she knew this were the things that drove her insane, and she was sure Rachel's plan all along was making her stay, but there was no way she was facing the Berry men yet.

She put both her hands on Rachel's cheek and pulled away. "Don't do that"

Rachel smirked and took Quinn's hands away from her face, and took the collar of Quinn's jacket, pulling her up the top of the stairs. She wrapped her hands around Quinn's neck, bringing her lips down towards her own again. She liked the height difference between them because she always thought they probably looked good when they were kissing. She let her hands wander all around Quinn's body and made a whining sound when Quinn pulled away breathlessly. "Seriously, don't do that" She said in a low, husky voice.

Rachel smirked at the way her hazel eyes were darker than a minute ago. There was no way Quinn was leaving now, at least not without spending some quality time with her. She leaned forward and licked Quinn's lips, teasing her, enjoying the way Quinn buried her fingers into her hips.

"I'm not staying, Rachel" Quinn said, trying to sound firm which was proving to be difficult now that Rachel was biting and sucking at her pulse point.

"Don't be like this, Quinn. I just want to spend time with you. We'll be in my room and we'll be quiet." Rachel said, sneaking her hands under Quinn's shirt, cupping her breast through her bra, eliciting a low moan. Quinn closed her eyes tightly. Damn her stubborn girlfriend, and damn her body for being so weak for Rachel's touch. Quinn covered Rachel's hands with her own and opened her eyes. Rachel was smirking deviously at her and she narrowed her eyes. Rachel wanted to play, she would play then.

Without freeing Rachel's hands, she backed them until they were pressed against the front door, Rachel's back against it and her body pressed tightly against her girlfriend's. Now she was the one smirking.

"You shouldn't provoke me, Ms. Berry" Quinn said in a sultry voice, leaning down, their lips and tongue meeting. Rachel's knees buckled and she pulled her hands out of Quinn's shirt to tangle them in her pink hair.

Quinn pulled away after a moment, panting for air and started to leave hot, open-mouthed kisses down Rachel's throat.

"L-let's go inside" Rachel told her, still trying to catch her breath. "W-we'll be comfortable"

"With the open door policy? I don't think so." Quinn whispered on her skin, her hand lifting one of Rachel's legs to tangle it around her waist. "I'm sure they're going to be like hawks."

Rachel let out a loud moan, her head dropping back against the door with a dull thud when Quinn cupped her through the underwear.

"Shh" Quinn said with a laugh, pecking her on the lips. "They're inside."

Rachel didn't say anything, she rocked her hips towards Quinn's hand showing her how much she needed her. She opened her eyes finding shinny and evil hazel eyes. Quinn always won this games, she didn't know why she even tried. She took Quinn by the back of the neck, crushing their lips together. Quinn smiled into the kiss knowing Rachel was getting frustrated, and pulled Rachel's underwear aside giving her what she wanted. They both groaned when Quinn started to explore her folds.

"You're so wet" Quinn said pulling away from the kiss to rest her head on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel leaned hers back against the door and swallowed hard, closing her eyes.

"You're touching me, what do you expect?" Rachel said fisting her hands on Quinn's hair. Quinn felt a warm all over her body and smiled biting down lightly on Rachel's shoulder. Sometimes it amazed her how important Rachel made her feel; and how proud she felt knowing she was the one who had the privilege of putting her through this kind of arousal.

Rachel was squirming, and whimpering under Quinn, getting frustrated by the slow, lazy strokes Quinn was making against her clit. She needed more, a lot more before she had a spontaneous combustion. She pulled hard at Quinn's hair, making her hiss with pain, their eyes locking.

"Stop teasing!" Rachel hissed. "Do you think now's the right moment for you to-" She stopped with a gasp, her eyes rolling back in her head when Quinn entered her with two fingers.

"You're right, we're short of time"

Rachel heard the smirk in her voice, and when she opened her eyes she wasn't mistaken.

"I hate you"

"Liar" Quinn said, kissing her on the lips.

Rachel rolled her hips with the pace Quinn settle, trying to keep her moans to a minimum because she didn't need her dads to catch them again in the same position they were caught last week.

When Quinn pulled away to kiss down her jaw and neck, she took the opportunity to pop open Quinn's jeans and sneak her hand inside them and her underwear. Quinn's movement stopped and she released a moan, she muffled biting down hard at the spot Rachel's shoulder and neck met.

"Don't stop" Rachel whimpered out. It was getting dark and her dads were probably about to turn on the outdoor lights and then they'll be busted.

Quinn resumed pumping her fingers in and out and Rachel easily slid two of her fingers into Quinn, since she was already so wet. They settled in a slow, steady pace for a moment, while Quinn get used to the intrusion and Rachel knew she was ready when she started to bite and suck at her pulse point, driving her completely insane; she quickened their pace which became erratic and fast, while trying to bring Quinn even closer to her with the heel of her foot against her lower back.

"D-don't… don't stop" Rachel managed to breath out. "I'm so close"

"I can tell" Quinn said, kissing Rachel deeply to muffle her moans and whimpers that were starting to get louder. Their breathings grew quicker with each second and Quinn pulled away with a moan, coming undone when Rachel sweep her thumb against her clit. "Oh, _fuck_"

"Don't stop, Q" Rachel warned her, bringing their lips together once again.

Quinn kept her hand moving, her own body still shaking from her orgasm. She bit Rachel's lower lip hard and circled the girl's sensitive nub, bringing her over the edge, too. Luckily Rachel didn't make a sound, her mouth fell open and her eyes were closed tight. She was completely still for a moment until she let out a low moan and her whole body shook, Quinn's name falling from her lips accompanied by a desperate intake of breath.

Now that the lust was draining out of her body, Quinn started to feel the whole weight of Rachel's body against her tired one, and at that moment it felt really heavy but she needed to keep them standing because she felt Rachel's leg starting to give up, and the way she fisted tightly the hand on her hair like she was trying to find some sort of support.

"I got you, baby" Quinn said, peppering Rachel's face with kisses, pressing their bodies even more against the door.

Rachel put her hand out of Quinn slowly and wiped it on her skirt. Quinn did the same, chuckling when Rachel let out a little throaty sound. Carefully, she put Rachel's leg down, and straightened her skirt. Rachel released the pink hair and put her other hand up, intertwining her fingers at the back of Quinn's neck, starting to giggle.

"What?"

"I can't believe we just had sex in public, against my front door, with my dads inside"

Quinn laughed along with her. "It was hot and you should know better than play with me"

"I wanted you to stay"

"I think it's enough with what we did" Quinn chuckled reaching down to button her jeans. "And I have to go before they caught me here"

"Coward" Rachel pouted.

"You want me alive, don't you?" Quinn said pecking her on the lips. "See you tomorrow"

Rachel pouted but released her, resigned to let her girlfriend go. Quinn was about to walk away when Rachel stopped her.

"Wait!"

"What?"

Rachel took her by the jacket's collar and put her down, kissing her on the lips. "I love you"

"I love you, too"

"Call me later?"

"I wouldn't dare not calling you" Quinn said, smiling softly and kissing her again before turning around to walk home.

Rachel waited until she was out of sight to enter the house. She turned on the outdoor lights and started to ascend the stairs, bouncing a little on her steps without being able to wipe the smile from her lips. She was almost at the top of the stairs when her daddy called her from the studio's door.

"Rachel?"

"Oh, hey daddy" She greeted him, biting her lip to try and hide her smile.

"Was Quinn with you?"

Rachel froze and swallowed hard before nodding. "Yeah?"

She had to stop herself for bursting out laughing when her daddy blushed.

"Why didn't she stay?"

"She had some errands to do. I'll be in my room, I already had dinner." She told him, practically running towards her room because she couldn't help but chuckle when she heard her daddy mumble a _"thank God she left"; _because yeah, it was probably for the best that Quinn didn't stay. Rachel was sure that he would have had a heart attack if he knew what had just happened against his front door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** See, Santana? She's Quinn's, stop it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Against his front door**

The night was perfect. Quinn didn't even care what time it was. All she could care about was the chill breeze hitting her face, the pale moon's light hitting everything all around her, the warm body against her back, the arms and legs wrapped around her body, and the loud, adorable giggles she never wanted to stop listening even though they were threatening to break her eardrums.

"Tell me again"

"Why? Weren't you listening to me?"

"Yeah, but I want you to repeat the story."

"I won't."

"C'mon, Rachel. I'm giving you a great and romantic adventure."

Rachel tightened her grip on Quinn's neck and bit her earlobe gently. "You're just saying that so I will tell you that story again which I won't"

"Mean" Quinn said stopping and throwing Rachel's weight up earning a squeak that made her chuckle. She started making circles in the spot while Rachel started -once again- to let out those adorable little giggles she had become to adore.

"Stop, Quinn, stop!" Rachel managed to say between her laughter. "We're going to wake the whole neighborhood up"

Quinn stopped going in circles and resumed walking instead. "Screw them. We can wake the whole town for all I care" She expected a long rant from her girlfriend but instead, she felt a light kiss on her shoulder that made her smile.

She didn't plan for the night to be this perfect. Her mother had grounded her for the night which meant she was going to be stuck in her room. The plan was staying in because she was already tired of hearing her mother's whines about how she was a trouble and how she needed to grow up and how she wasn't like this before and so on and so forth; the problem was, that missing Rachel was becoming more and more unbearable as the time passed.

Two hours of lying in her bed pretending she was actually understanding the book on her hands were enough for her to make the decision of sneaking out her house, leaving her snoring mother behind and kidnapping Rachel. It was the right decision Quinn decided when she found out Rachel was missing her just as much as she was. Rachel was so eager to see her and to spend time with her that she didn't utter a word when Quinn asked her to get out of her house, at who knows what time of the night, when the girl normally would scold her for suggesting such a scandalous thing. That's how Quinn found herself in the middle of a perfect night giving her girlfriend a piggyback ride.

"What time do you think it is?" Rachel asked lowly in her ear.

"Don't know, don't care. Wanna go home already?"

"No, just asking"

"Wanna walk now?"

"Tired?"

"Nope, you're not so heavy. I could go on for hours." Quinn said making a few more circles in the spot. She expected giggles but Rachel just sighed resting her chin at the top of Quinn's head.

With her eyes closed and the feeling of the cool breeze against her face, Rachel felt content. She didn't remember being this happy. She loved this. She loved being this way with Quinn. It was a new side of Quinn she was discovering; a fun, spontaneous, reckless and fearless side. Being with Quinn was a lot more than she thought it would be. Her last year in Ohio was going to be amazing thanks to the girl. Rachel felt lucky for being in love and she felt even more blessed that Quinn loved her back.

"Hey, did you fall asleep?" Quinn asked suddenly pulling her away from her musings.

"No"

"You're quiet"

"Just thinking" Rachel's voice was soft and sweet.

Quinn smiled. "About?"

It took Rachel a moment to answer. "You"

The simple answer made Quinn felt a familiar warmth in her chest that only Rachel knew how to ignite. She lowered her head enough to leave a lingering kiss over the arms wrapped around her neck.

They reached a very huge and fancy house and Quinn opened with a quick movement the big black fence, not even a sound filling the air which let Rachel know this wasn't the first time Quinn was there.

"Where are we? Who lives here?" Rachel asked, her gaze observing every inch of the enormous house. Quinn didn't say a word until they were near the front steps.

"Brace yourself" Quinn warned turning around and leaning backwards giving Rachel the time to get off her back over the front steps. Rachel looked up at Quinn finding a soft smile she returned. Quinn cleared her throat. "Welcome to my father's palace, princess." She finally answered Rachel's question solemnly.

"Seriously?"

Quinn nodded a smirk playing on her lips. She wasn't planning on going to her dad's house but he had one hell of a house. It was huge and extremely spectacular and she wanted Rachel to see it. She didn't know why, maybe she just wanted a nice and safe place where they could just sit and talk all night. She didn't even spend too much time there. She tried to avoid it as much as she could. Her father was obviously still Russell Fabray and that was all there was to say.

"What are we doing here?

Quinn didn't answer. She took Rachel's hand and tugged gently. Rachel stood up still waiting for an answer but it never came. Quinn circled her waist and kissed her softly on the lips. It was tender and slow making Rachel melt completely. She reached up and tangled both her hands on her girlfriend's pink hair.

Quinn turned them around and got up the front steps lifting Rachel along with her. Rachel pulled away from her mouth giggling in surprised and circling Quinn's neck for support. Quinn's eyes were sparkling with mirth, the kind of mirth you only find in a lover's eyes. Rachel smiled softly brushing Quinn's bags out of her face. "I love you"

Quinn smiled widely closing once again the gap between their lips. They kissed for a brief moment, the kisses gentle and slow as if they had all the time in the world. Quinn circled Rachel's waist even tighter lifting her off the ground, Rachel wrapping her legs around her waist. She was used to do that. It was like a reflect. Quinn loved when Rachel did that.

After a moment Quinn pulled away looking up at Rachel. She bit her lower lip and took a long and deep breath trying to talk in all of Rachel's beauty. Rachel smiled softly at her looking directly into her eyes. Soft, brown eyes letting out all the love Rachel felt for her and Quinn decided right there, under the moon's pale light, that Rachel was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, feeling proud of herself for making her love her. Rachel loved her with pure and honest love.

They kissed again, their kisses growing passionate. Quinn turned them around and took a few steps forward never breaking their kiss, until Rachel pulled away with a low gasp as a reaction of her back hitting the front door of her father's house, letting her legs fall from Quinn's waist.

Without wasting any time Quinn pressed her tightly against the door leaving a trail of kisses down her face, taking special care of her jaw before latching her lips onto Rachel's neck, sucking and nipping in the way she only knew how. One of the few things she was proud of having impregnated into her memory along with the sound of the little, soft whimpers Rachel always regarded her with just like the ones she was making right that moment beneath her.

"Are we…? Are we going…?" Rachel hissed throwing her head back loudly against the door making a strong sound. Neither of them actually cared about it, both too busy for it. Rachel occupied catching her breath and Quinn biting and sucking down hard on a sensitive spot on Rachel's neck. "Are we going inside?" She finally asked out of breath. Quinn pulled away enough to admire her work, the tan skin already turning red.

"Are we?" Rachel asked again making Quinn look up at her with a raised eyebrow. Was she serious?

Rachel got the message and bit down hard at her lower lip, writhing under Quinn to make her stop looking at her that way. God! Sometimes Quinn hated how crazy this insane girl drove her and how clueless she was about it. It was almost unbearable most of the time. Too many feelings. Too strong. Too deep.

Quinn grinned, letting both her hands travel down Rachel's body until she reached the back of her tights pulling her up. Rachel immediately wrapped her legs and arms around Quinn's body for support. Their eyes never leaving each others, until Quinn grinded against Rachel making her hiss and close hers. Quinn chuckled. It was the right amount of pressure in the right place.

She started to grind her hips slowly setting a torturous pace that knew perfectly always drove Rachel crazy. She was teasing and it was as good as being pleasured because the response she was getting: the soft whimpers, the quick and heavy breath on her face, the nails on her skull were driving her just as insane as she was driving her girlfriend.

"Quinn…" Rachel said breathless unable to finish, her chest moving rapidly with her breaths. Quinn couldn't help but lean down and leave a couple of wet kisses in the middle of her bare chest. She loved when Rachel wore these little tank tops.

A hiss broke out of her mouth when she felt a hard tug on her hair making all of her body shiver. She loved having Rachel's hands lost in her hair. Rachel left a deep kiss on her lips before connecting their foreheads looking pleadingly into devious hazel eyes.

"I need… you need…" She couldn't finish. It was one of those times Quinn left her completely speechless. Her body was muttering things, pleading, asking, needing release, sending desperate orders to her brain, who was at the same time pleading her mouth to work, but she completely lost the capability of making her mouth work properly.

"What?" Quinn asked with a smirk. Rachel was beautiful. Damn, she was beautiful and she was all hers.

"Please?" Rachel said desperate closing her eyes tightly, burying her lower lip once again between her teeth. She was trying to hold it in even thought she was asking for released. Quinn was sure of this.

"You're beautiful" Quinn whispered leaving a kiss on her nose and then closing the gap between their lips, fastening a little her pace. She was feeling the pleasure build up in her body too, but she wanted to enjoy the beauty in front of her. She was becoming breathless, her ragged breaths as quick and desperate as Rachel's.

Another hard tug at her hair broke once again their kiss. Quinn hissed and Rachel threw her head back against the door, another loud thud echoing when it made contact with it. Quinn leaned down, letting her lips ghost over Rachel's exposed neck. She left few kisses there before leaning back.

"Look at me" Quinn whispered, trying hard to keep her own eyes open. Rachel shook her head letting out a soft throaty moan. "Look at me, Rachel.

This time dark brown eyes connected with hazel and it was time for Quinn to release a low moan, quickening their pace. It didn't take long before Rachel connected their mouths desperately, kissing her deeply to drown out their moans of pleasure.

Eventually Quinn slowed down her movements feeling both their bodies shaking with the aftermath of their actions. She leaned towards Rachel body, letting her forehead rest against Rachel's shoulder and sighed happily when Rachel's hands started to stroke the back of her neck gently.

"You're going to kill me" Rachel whispered after a moment. "I'm going to die."

Quinn giggled nodding, suddenly becoming aware of how tired her legs were and how quick her heart was beating inside of her chest. "You and I both"

Rachel chuckled, detangling her legs off her girlfriend's waist. Quinn reluctantly pulled away and helped her stand up, feeling how their legs were quivering. Rachel leaned against the door, her hair a mess, eyes heavy and her lips swollen. She was absolutely perfect. Quinn leaned forward leaving a kiss on her lips and then leaned her forehead against Rachel's. She let her body lean against Rachel's not wanting to lose the warmth.

"We need to stop doing this. First my fathers' now yours"

Quinn laughed "Doors are proving to make us hot"

Rachel giggled blushing. Quinn was in awe. Was she seriously going to blush because of a meaningless comment after all that happened between them just now? Her girlfriend was extremely adorable.

"You know I love you, right?"

Rachel nodded pecking her on the lips. "I know"

"Good" Quinn said finally pulling away and taking her hand, starting to walk towards the front steps. "Let's sit for a while?"

Rachel nodded again and they both sat down. Rachel snuggling at Quinn's side sighing softly.

"So, who's next?" Rachel asked after a moment of silence.

Understanding what Rachel was referring to, Quinn let out a loud laugh caring too little of how late it was because the idea of ravishing her girlfriend against people's front doors without them knowing was absolutely hot and hilarious. Quinn was sure that looking at her dad's face in the morning knowing what happened the night before against his, was going to be one of the most amusing and amazing moments of her whole life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PFFF! the things one writes when upset and bored...<strong>_


End file.
